The continuing objective of the Program in Cognitive Neuroscience is to elucidate the neural substrate of higher integrative functions in man. The research plan of the Program Project as a whole encompasses the broad range of perceptual and cognitive functions comprising human intellect. The individual projects focus on specific subcomponents of these functions, address unresolved issues in the brain. The processes to be studied include visual and auditory perception, attention, memory, mental imagery and language. In order to achieve our goals, experimental investigations will be carried out in neurological populations with focal anatomic lesions caused by stroke or neoplasms, partial and complete callosotomies, epilepsy, or presumed degenerative disease. These patient groups each offer avenues by which to approach structure-function correlations. Determination of the brain mechanisms responsible for normal human cognitive and perceptual processes is an essential aspect for understanding the disease processes that occur with aging and mental disease. The purpose of the studies proposed in this application is help elucidate such processes. The methodologies employed to carry out these objectives include behavioral and cognitive measures, psychophysical, electrophysiological measures, computational modeling, and new brain printing technologies that capitalize on MR imaging.